


Once upon a time we had it all

by Vangoghflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, How Do I Tag, M/M, My take on the marauders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Marauders - Freeform, marauder era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangoghflowers/pseuds/Vangoghflowers
Summary: Hogwarts, 1976. The Marauders enter into their sixth year at Hogwarts. There is love, there is hate and everything in between. Outside of the walls a war is brewing but they are still kids and not warriors. Right?Title taken from the song "Only You" by Little Mix.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Peter Pettigrew/Emmeline Vance, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Once upon a time we had it all

A young man, still a boy really, walks through the empty streets of London. The rain had been falling for hours and he was soaked. His muscles were tired of dragging his trunk with him, but his mind was blank. He only had one drive that night: to find somewhere to sleep that night. Maybe to stay a while until he could find his own place. From the slamming of the door behind him and his mother’s malicious words ringing in his ears he only had had one destination in mind. The only place he could go now that the inevitability of being kicked out of his house had happened. 

The boy adjusts his long black hair as it had been blocking his view. This quiet corner of London would have to do. He raises his right hand, holding his wand. Soon the purple doors of a bus open in front of him and a man is standing in front of him asking where he would like to go.

“One ticket for Godric’s Hollow.”

***

“Look, mum, you know it’s useless to wait up. He is going to come home when he feels like it. It’s almost 3 AM please go to bed.” He rises from the kitchen table to take his mother’s sherry bottle. He puts it in the cupboard under the sink, among the others. 

“Mum please.” 

She looks at him with glassy eyes, looking like she doesn’t see him at all. She lifts her glass and drinks what is left of the sherry in one sitting. She rises from the chair and moves to put it in the sink. She looks at him, almost like an obstacle on her way. 

“You know just because you’re sixteen now doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do Peter.” 

“No. I get to tell you what to do because I’m your son and I want you to be able to go to work tomorrow. Or today. Whatever.” 

“Sometimes I wish it was just me and your father.” She says and looks at him with eyes cold as ice. 

“Fine. You’ll have your wish soon when I’ll leave for school again. Good night mum.” Peter says and walks out of the kitchen. 

***

It’s almost 4 AM when she hears a knock on the door. She had always been a light sleeper and it hasn’t changed in her older years. She puts on her glasses and sits on the edge of the bed. She puts a hand on her husband’s arm and slightly shakes him. “Fleamont there is someone at the door.” Her husband just murmurs something and turns in his sleep. Bloody Potters and their sleep skills. She rises from her bed and puts on her slippers and tightens her nightgown. She hears the knock again but this time it’s a lot quieter like the person is holding back. She opens the door and almost crashes to her son. 

“James!” She hisses. 

“Sorry mum, but there is someone at the door.” He tells her and steps back. 

“Yes, I know. Why else would I be up at this hour?” 

“Well, how the fuck am I supposed to know what you get up to in the middle of the night?” James grins.

“Language James!” She says which makes him grin even wider. 

There is a third knock on the door and James moves to the hall. He puts on the light on the hall and goes on to open the front door of the house. The opening door reveals a young black-haired boy with soaked clothes. When she looks at his face closer though she cannot tell whether his face is wet from the rain or from the tears spilling out of his eyes. Yet, she knows him instantly. “Sirius.” 

“Well, you look like a wet dog mate. Come on in you go.” James takes Sirius’ trunk in his hands and ushers him inside. He closes the door behind him. 

“Oh, Sirius. What happened?” She says concern palpable all over her face. 

“I- I am sorry Mrs. Potter. So sorry to come here like this, I just… I didn’t know where else to go. I promise that I’ll leave tomorrow, but if it’s alright with you, and Mr. Potter as well, could I stay in James’ room tonight? I promise I won’t cause any trouble at all; I’ll sleep on the floor. I just. Need a place to stay for the rest of the night.” Sirius looks at the floor, looking completely defeated. He is still shaking from the curses his mother had thrown at him previously that night. 

Mrs. Potter takes out her wand from the pocket of her nightgown and mumbles something. Sirius feels his clothes dry up instantly. “Oh, you silly little boy. You can stay here as long as you would like. James take that trunk to the guest room and wake up your father.” James takes the trunk and starts walking up the stairs with no protest. He also seems shaken to see his best friend in such a condition. “And now you.” She turns to Sirius. “Go sit in the living room I’m going to bring you some butterbeer.” She starts to walk towards the kitchen just as James walks back down the stairs. He sits on the couch opposite to Sirius.

“Mate, what happened?” 

Sirius looks at him. Prongs is in full mum-mode, he can see it in his eyes. “Mum kicked me out. Said she had had enough of my shit and that she wanted me out. Burned my name off the wall and everything. Fine who needs them. I tried to take Reg with me, but she wasn’t having it. Started throwing out curses all over the house, barely made it out with my stuff. Thought that I’ve stayed here before; maybe your folks would let me crash again. So here I am Prongs.”

“Are you hurt? And don’t you dare lie to me Pads.” 

“A few bruises here and there. I’ll be fine.” He responds. James knows that Sirius is more hurt than he has ever been before, but he knows better to push it. Not know. He looks out the window and sees that the full moon is still high on the sky. He prays that his other friend is having a better night than Sirius. 

***

It always happens the same way. When he wakes up for a split second, he feels like he is waking up from a long dream. Then the pain starts. It’s always bad, it just feels a lot worse now. Now that he has had a taste of what it feels like to run with his friends instead of clawing himself hours on end. 

He tries to lift his head but it’s panging too much. He can smell the blood and it’s disgusting and terrifying and yet so familiar. Slowly he can start hearing his mother’s voice. “Remus, sweetheart can you hear me? Remus! Come on, stay with me, darling.” 

“Mum?” 

“Yes, darling. I’m right here. Don’t try to move, I’ll heal what I can first okay?” He can see her pointing her wand at him. “Episkey.” She moves her wand towards his legs. “Ferula.” He can feel the bone in this leg mending. She continues until most of his wounds are better. “You lost a lot of blood. You’ll need a potion.” She rises. 

“Wingardium leviosa.” He can feel himself rising in the air. She unlocks the door of the cage in which he has been in for the last twelve hours and leads him up the stairs into their house. She puts him on the couch and fetches a cup filled with a thick liquid. He takes it out of her hands, familiar with the procedure she has used to help him with for years. She moves the armchair closer to the couch and sits down on it.

“I am sorry darling that this is all I can do.” She pets his hair lovingly. “Soon you’ll be back at Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey can help you in ways I’ll never be able to.” 

“Mum, please.” His voice is hoarse. “Everything you do to help me is enough. I’ll be alright.” He attempts to smile at her. It pains her to see him like this. Her boy, her only child and in so much pain. 

“That gash on your left thigh was a big one. Might leave a scar.” She looks at him concern in her eyes. It’s bad enough Remus has to deal with the pain but to also have constant reminders of his demon. It’s not fair.

“Well, at least I have something new to tell the lads when I see them again.” He smiles. 

*** 

Lily Evans wakes up to screaming. At first, she is confused but then the realization hits her. Petunia. “Lily! Lily you fucking freak, you can’t do this! I’m telling mum and dad right now!” Lily rises from her bed and opens the door. She walks through the corridor to Petunia’s room. The door is open, and Petunia is holding her bedside lamp on her hands. She is waving it towards a grey ball in the air. 

“Petunia stop!” Lily tries to grab the lamp from her sister’s hands, but she won’t let go. “Willow is not going to hurt you!” 

“Yes, she is! Your fucking animal flew in here and tried to gash me to pieces! Just because mum and dad are not here at the moment don’t you think that you can get away with this.” 

Lily sighs and whistles. The little grey ball flies to her and lands on her outstretched arm. She pets her. “There you go, that’s a good girl. Don’t let that horrid creature with the lamp frighten you.” 

Petunia’s face looks like a siren. “Horrid creature, how dare you…” 

Lily, however, has already started to walk out of the room. She goes onto her own and hears her sister slam her door hard enough that she is sure that the hinges broke. “Fucking insane, she is. Sorry about that, but next time you really got to be more careful when choosing the window, Willow.” She smiles at her owl and puts her on the small branch on the wall. She takes the letter out of Willow’s claws and opens it. 

Once she has the letter open, she starts to read it: “My dearest Lily. I am, once again, so sorry about that incident last spring. You have to know that I didn’t mean it, please Lily. We are best friends and you can’t let this small disagreement destroy that. You know that it was that dick Potter who started it…” 

Lily stares at the letter. Apparently, the fact that she hadn’t responded to any of his advancements over the summer couldn’t stop him. “Small agreement, ha! I’ll show you a fucking small disagreement, you idiot.” She mumbles to herself as she tears the letter. She throws it in the trash and wonders if she should start burning the letters instead as they are creating quite a lot of trash.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader and thank you for taking a look at my work here. This is my first fic ever, so I would really appreciate the feedback :)


End file.
